Fun at the movies
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Roger and Maureen goes to the movies. Fun happens. RogerMaureen [one short]


Roger strummed the strings on his guitar, thinking about the past, which was something he usually did. He couldn't help but think about the relation ship he once had with Maureen and how good it felt to be with her. They were high school lovers, always together but when she miscarried his baby, things changed, and then left to the city. He decided to call the Drama Queen up and see what she was doing, figuring they could hang out.

"Hello?" Came the voice of a very bored Maureen whom was sick of sitting around the lavish apartment she shared with Joanne. There were only so many talk shows she could watch before she felt brainwashed.

"Hey Maureen, it's Roger." He said, smiling, glad to hear her voice.

"Roger?! Oh my God, really?" She asked, knowing it was him but she barely heard from Mr. Rock Star so she was considering this to be a special occasion.

A low chuckle escaped his lips. "Yeah, it's me. What ya doing, Johnson?" He asked, curiously, smirking.

"Eh, nothing actually. I'm bored out of mind!" She replied, groaning, shutting the television off. "Oh! Hey! Let's do something!" The diva exclaimed in an excited tone.

"Uh…" Roger cut off; biting down on his bottom lip knowing doing something was going to have to entitle him to leave the loft. "Okay. What did you have in mind?" He questioned, curiously.

Silence over took the conversation as Maureen thought of what they could do. "Let's go to the movies. There's this one out that I want to see. Please, Joanne's always working so you're my only hope." She stated, smirking, rambling off some name to him.

"Alright. Fine. I'll meet you at the movie theater in about half an hour, okay?" He asked, smirking.

"Yay! Okay!" She said, hanging up, not bothering to say good-bye. The diva got up and rushed into the bedroom to get ready, wanting to look hot for the rocker. Sure, she was still with Joanne and Roger was still with Mimi but at this moment, it didn't matter to her because she secretly still loved the rocker.

Roger hung up the phone and got up; going to get his jacket on and make sure he looked good. He then left the loft and headed to the movie theater, anxious to see the brunette. He got the tickets to the movie Maureen said, at least the one he thought. He kept his gaze moving around until he spotted Maureen walked towards him.

A smile crossed his face. "Hurry up, slow poke!" He called.

"I'm coming. It's hard to run in heels." She called, rolling her eyes playfully. "Did you get the tickets?" She asked, curiously, coming up to hug the rocker tight.

"Yeah, I did." He replied, returning her hug before heading inside with her. "Drinks or popcorn?" He asked, curiously, flashing her a smile.

"Diet coke and we can share some popcorn." She replied, helping him get the snacks before heading into the theater, picking a spot at the top. She took note that the theater was practically empty, all those people at work. She knew now the real fun was going to start.

Taking a seat with the rocker in the middle, the diva reached for some popcorn and ate a few pieces before throwing some at Roger, giggling after she had done so.

"What was that for?" He asked, trying to be serious.

"Oh, nothing really." She replied, smirking, propping her feet up on the seat in front of her, continuing to throw popcorn at him.

"Hey, stop it." He said, taking a hand full and dumping it down the front of her shirt.

Maureen looked slightly surprised as she moved to empty her shirt. "That was just mean." She stated, biting her lip, stifling a giggle. "Shh, the movies on." She hissed, moving her feet back up on the seat in front of her, attempting to focus on the movie.

Roger just smirked, nodding, turning his gaze to the movie, however, he quickly lost interest and mess with Maureen. "Maureen… this is a boring chick flick." He said, somewhat quiet but loud enough to where she could hear.

"Shh. You're ruining it." She mumbled, slapping his hand when it grazed her thigh.

"No, I'm not. Come on. This is boring." He stated, moving into Maureen's eyesight.

Maureen rolled her eyes, looking at him. "You're annoying and in my way." She said, pushing his head down so it was in her lap, her gaze focused on the movie once more.

The rocker sat up with a sudden idea and it was unusual for him to think it but he always got this way around Maureen. "Mau… can I go down on you?" He whispered in her ear, pulling back with a smirk.

The drama queen's eyes went wide as she looked over at him. "Roger, you're a dirty boy." She stated, smirking. "What would your girlfriend say?" She asked, curiously, honestly not giving a damn seeing as how she still thought Roger as hers.

"She doesn't have to know and neither does yours. Come on." He begged, moving so he was kneeling on the floor between Maureen's legs. He pressed his hand against her center only to get her to say yes.

A whimper built up in the diva's throat as she just nodded, lifting her hips as Roger undid her pants pulling them down along with her panties. She couldn't say no but it was unlike Maureen Johnson, the Goddess of Sex to pass it up.

The rocker moved Maureen down in the seat a bit, running his hand up her inner thigh. He layed kisses on the soft skin, looking up at Maureen, seeing the glow of her facial expressions from the movie screen. He slipped his tongue inside her womanhood, massaging her clit with his tongue.

Maureen gripped on to the seats, a moan slipping quietly from her lips. She looked down at the rocker between her legs, feeling herself become wetter. She felt her hips jerk in response to his tongue entering her, moving in and out of her.

"Fuck… Roger…" She moaned, squirming in her seat a bit, feeling as if her insides were on fire. She moved her hand down to the back of his head, urging him to go in deeper, her legs spreading a bit more.

He smirked against her, letting a moan vibrate through the drama queen, going in deeper, finding her most sensitive area. He continued to eat her out, wanting to bring her orgasm on quicker. Feeling Maureen's muscles tightening, he knew that it was close.

Panting and now slightly sweaty, she was in pure oblivion at this moment and couldn't hold out any longer as she felt her juices explode from her body, a somewhat loud moan escape her parched lips. She slouched down, watching as Roger lapped up the sticky juices.

"Better then popcorn." He stated, helping Maureen fix the bottom half of her clothing before moving up to sit in his chair, letting his arm wrap around her, pulling the diva close to him. "You enjoy that, Johnson?" He asked, smirking.

The drama queen looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, I did, Davis." She replied, smirking, pressing her lips to his only wishing she could return the favor but returning it to him was a bit more risky but she had to find a way to return the favor. "What exactly can I do for you?" She questioned, no longer paying attention to the movie as she pulled the rocker's zipper down, reaching in and past his boxers.

Roger gasped as Maureen's hand tightened around his now hard member, a shudder running over him as the diva began to pump her hand. He knew just as well it was hazardous seeing as how he had AIDS so he wasn't going to complain.

Maureen looked at the screen as she worked her hand over the rocker, letting the tip of her thumb press against him. She glanced over at him, watching him grip on to the seat and bite his bottom lip. It all turned her on, again.

Continuing, she soon felt him release and heard his moans of pleasure. She just smiled, pressing her lips to his, pulling her hand out of his pants. She broke the kiss and grabbed a napkin, wiping her hand before helping him with his zipper. "Like that Davis?" She asked battering her eye lashes at him ever so sweetly.

He nodded, pressing his lips to hers again. "We should defiantly do this more often." He said, breaking the kiss.

Maureen couldn't help but chuckle. "I defiantly agree." She replied, "But we mustn't forget the fact that we both have girlfriend, dirty boy." She reminded the rocker.

"I didn't." He said quickly knowing he had but she didn't have to know that. "Let's finish the movie." He added, looking at the screen.

"Eh, what's the point? I've missed a bunch of it anyways. Let's just go." Maureen said, standing up. She reached for Roger's hand gave it a tug, motioning him to follow.

"Then what do you want to do?" He asked, getting up and following after the drama queen, watching her ass as she walked. A grin formed across his lips until he nearly walked into the door.

"Damn Davis, that wouldn't happen if you weren't staring at my ass!" She stated, breaking into laughter.

"Shut up, Diva." He snapped, attempting to be angry but that wasn't working. He couldn't help but laugh, loving the sound of her voice. He wanted to pull her in close and kiss her but couldn't, that bothered him.

Maureen just giggled. "I should get home, babe." She told him, biting down on her lip. She went up on tiptoe, kissing his cheek. "Today was fun." She said, softly, flashing him a smile.

"Yeah, it was." He said, giving her a hug before watching her walk away knowing what just happened in the theater was going to have to stay between them but a lot of things did, much of their past relationship was kept a secret so why not one more memory?


End file.
